Sisterhood Book One: Familial Bonds
by aeschtunesfan
Summary: When two fans of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic end up inside the world of the show, it seems like something out of a dream! But can they cope with being turned into young ponies, treated like young children, and being involved in the story first-hoof? Because living the story is nothing like watching it on TV...


Sprouting out of the ground are three little flowers;

Flowers fragile and rare,

Ones that got plucked from the ground without a care.

With a sinister smile, the gloved hand of a gardener carried them away,

Put them in another flowerbed faraway. Away from family, and friends

Their happy utopia came to an end. Yet, this flowerbed they knew well.

From stories the neighborly owls would tell the sprouts to relax them.

 **Chapter 1: TransPLANTS**

It was just an ordinary day, just two sisters sitting watching cartoons together. These were Monica and Lucille, huge fans of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. However, like all sisters, they argued about many things. Whether Luna or Celestia is a better princess, whether Discord is actually evil, whether or not the Mane 6 deserve to have the elements, all sorts of things. But some things they agreed on, and one of those was the fact that they wish to live as ponies in the world of this cartoon rather than as teenage girls in the real world. There was just something about that show that drew them in, something that made living there seem more attractive than living in the real world. Maybe it was the friendliness, the lack of bras, the intrigue of magic. Maybe it was just because it wasn't where they've lived all their lives. Maybe it's the air of fantasy the place had. Maybe it was because it seemed like a dream. But whatever it was, the one thing they both wanted at this time was to live there and leave the human far behind them. And the strangest thing happened, even though it was noon, the moon rose in the sky, and the moon's shadow suspiciously looked like a horse; like there a mare in the moon. The moon soon blocked the sun, causing an eclipse, and a ray of magic sparked down through the window of these two girls, and the next thing they know, everything is dark.

Monica is the first to awaken, and discovers that she is most definitely not in Kansas anymore. Not that she had been in the beginning, she lived in Hawaii! But the point is that she was somewhere strange, and not her home. Upon trying to stand, she made her second major assessment of her condition. This body she was in was not hers. At least, it wasn't the body she had as a human. She is in the body of a pale blue, almost white filly, with a mane and tail of pale pink, yellow, and white. Finding a puddle in front of her, she looks at her reflection, and discovers a small horn in her forehead, meaning she is a unicorn, and dark orange eyes. In the reflection she also notices that there is a very small, black Pegasus foal nearby her. It was probably her sister. The Pegasus had a mauve mane and tail with black and white streaks found in them. Monica's hair was smooth and flowy, while the Pegasus's hair, _Lucille's_ hair was sharper and spiky. The Pegasus soon blinked awake, revealing golden eyes.

"W-what happened to me?!" Lucille exclaimed. Monice recognized her sister's voice anywhere, even if it sounded like the voice Lucille hadn't had since she was 2 years old.

"It seems that you, like me, have been turned into a pony from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic." Monica said, in a voice sounding like that of a 5-year-old version of herself. It was also as she said that that she noticed that directly behind her sister was a stone statue… of Discord, the spirit of Chaos and disharmony.

"M-monica, is that you?" Lucille asked.

"Yes, but now that we're here, we need names that sound… more pony-like, okay?" Monica stated.

"Alright sis."

"I shall go by Moonbeam." Monica says.

"You mean like that crummy Mary-sue of an OC you made?" Lucille retorts.

"She's not a Mary-sue! …well, at least, not anymore, and… and I just like the name, okay?"

"Geez, someone sounds a bit too defensive!"

"I do not!"

"Anyways, I was thinking of going by the name Eclipse. Cause it sounds cool and junk."

"That's what you named your OC that is just as Mary-sueish as mine!"

"Ha, so you _admit_ that Moonbeam is a Mary-Sue!"

"Well, Eclipse is a Mary-Sue, too!"

"Well… you got me there, sis." Eclipse yawned, "I feel sleepy, Beamy…"

"Seriously, 'Beamy'?"

"You can call me 'Clips', if you want… and I'm sleepy."

"Alright, you sleep, I'll watch to see if anyone finds us. You know we need a home now."

"Alright, nighty-night sis."

"Good night."

At this point, Eclipse curled up to sleep next to Moonbeam. Although Eclipse's voice sounds like that of a 2-year-old, she has the vocabulary of a 14-year-old, just like how Moonbeam has the vocabulary of a 17-year-old. Moonbeam, though, didn't really focus on watching for other ponies. Instead she leaned her head against the statue of Discord.

"Hey Discord," she whispered, "I don't know if you can hear me, but today has just be chaotic. I'm sure you'd enjoy it. Are you lonely in there? I bet you are. I wish I could scratch your nose, I bet it feels itchy. I wish I knew some good jokes, that might make up for the loneliness of being trapped in stone? Actually, no, it wouldn't… but… I think you appreciate having someone talk to you, even if you can't hear me, to deal with the centuries of loneliness?" During all of this, her horn glowed a pale, barely noticeable green color, but she didn't notice. A green glow appeared in the statue's eyes, and while he would be freed for several more years, he was aware enough to hear what this filly was saying to him. A dark blue glow seemed to walk closer to the two fillies. "I'm sorry, Discord, but I gotta go now, a guard seems to be coming, Maybe they'll help my sister and I find a place to live." And with that, her horn's glow died out.

Hey, you there! What are you doing? This is private property!" the guard exclaimed.

"I'm sowwy, sir, by my sister and I got lost. You see, our mommy and daddy went to sleep foreber in the ground, and now we have no home and got lost trying to find somewhere to stay. Do you think you could help us Mistwer?" Moonbeam said, pulling out her best 'please-pity-me-I'm-just-a-little-girl' voice.

"Oh, dear, that's horrible! I'll take you to see the princess right away, I'm sure she'll help you! You walk beside me, and I'll carry your sister on my back, okay?" the guard said to Moonbeam.

"Okay Mistwer." Moonbeam replied. And so, the group walked off into the darkness towards the entrance of Canterlot Castle. And high above them, the mare in the moon almost looked as though it was smirking down on the world below.


End file.
